1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stretchable resin sheet and a sheet-shaped stretchable structure with a high level of tensile stress relaxation properties and excellent restoration properties after extension. The disclosure also relates to the resin composition used for the stretchable resin sheet and the sheet-shaped stretchable structure.
2. Background Art
In the field of electronics, particularly in various interfaces such as sensors, displays, and artificial skins for robots, there is an increasing need to improve wearability and shape-fitting properties. More specifically, there is a growing demand for devices that are flexible and deformable to be placed on curved or uneven surfaces. To meet this demand, stretchable electronic devices have been developed and expected as a future electronics technology.
To make an electronic device freely deformable, however, not only the electronic circuit board needs to be stretchable, but also electronic components mounted on the board need to be resistant to deformation stress. Therefore, it has been attempted to make semiconductors themselves stretchable (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-17495).
Meanwhile, flexible display devices such as electronic papers have been developed using flexible resin materials. Electronic papers, which come in various types such as electrophoretic and twist ball types, are generally formed of two laminated layers: a display layer to achieve a display and a conductive layer to which a voltage is applied. Electrophoretic flexible display devices usually employ urethane resin (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-63437), whereas twist ball display devices usually employ silicone resin (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-27488).